


I missed you

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray is anxious, He loves his natsu, M/M, and worried, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Reunion





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reunion

Battered and bloody mages stood in a half circle. With bated breath, mages were waiting with anxiety for the pink haired fire mage to come back. Although, no one was as anxious and worried as Gray Fullbuster. While everyone was fighting the army, Natsu had slipped away unnoticed to go after the head of it all. Zeref.

* * *

 

Gray was worried. He was pretty fucking worried. I mean, it's not like your boyfriend/mate of two years suddenly disappeared out of nowhere while in the middle of a war to go take down the head of an entire arm-no EMPIRE and has yet to return.

 

"Don't worry," A hand is placed in the ice mages right shoulder. He turns quickly, startled and comes face to face with Mira. She smiles at him while he only frowns. "He's gonna be okay, so don't worry Gray." The light tone in her voice was contradicting to the slight trace of worry that was evident. And although he only felt worse, he gave the snow haired mage a slight smile to ease her worry. Lucy and Erza also gazed worryingly in his direction before seeing the smile, and going back to their own Conversation.

* * *

 

 

Okay, it's official. Gray is fucking terrified. It's been two hours since the salamander had last been seen. And about one and a half hours since the war had ended. Again, Natsu was nowhere to be found.

 

The other mages looked around in worry, and the guild masters were about ready to put together a search party to find the missing dragon slayer. As Gray walked towards Makarov, the small guild master turn towards him and spoke in that comforting and wise voice he always talks in. "Don't worry child, he will be ok."

 

And, as soon as he said that, a figure could be seen walking in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer to the large group.

 

As the figure got closer everyone was able to see the spiky pink hair that belonged to none other than Natsu Tetsuya Dragneel. And, as he got closer they could see the obvious limp in his steps.

 

As soon as he spotted Gray though, it's like the injury never existed, and like he wasn't covered in blood that was not his own. He started to run towards him, and with Gray mirroring his mates movements they met in the middle.

 

With Natsu jumping into Grays arms, the ice mage twirled him around like a child.

 

A broken voice rung out. "I missed you." Natsu could only smile. Gray saw this and again, mirrored his mates movements.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Natsu’s middle name Tetsuya because his Japanese VA is named Tetsuya Kakihara


End file.
